AfterLife
by iLoveYouStar
Summary: Jordan thought everything was over when his mom fled the battlefield ,but what happens when his 'other' family returns 20 years later? You thought everything was over in Life Sucks? Apperently everything was just begining..
1. I'm Back

**Today was a normal day, I was looking over my team's players. I couched a soccer team here in Florida , one that went international. Life was good here, it was easy.**

**It was sunny , peaceful, and warm. The beaches here were beautiful, breath taking. My cellphone started to ring at that moment.**

**"Hello?" I answered.**

**"Hey, dude," Preston said.**

**"What's up?" I asked.**

**"When are you guys coming?" He whined.**

**"I'm thinking of canceling our trip this year," I joked.**

**"What? Are you serious? I see my imprint like twice a year!" He growled.**

**I couldn't contain my laughter anymore.**

**"Jordan, this isn't funny," he growled.**

**"Gosh, chill. I was joking," I laughed.**

**"That wasn't funny," he said**

**"Yeah, it was. Don't have a heart attack, you know Yosselyn wants to see you too," I said.**

**"Oh, that makes me feel better," he said.**

**"Wow, man. Before you imprinted you use to be such an easy guy, just went with the flow, now look what it's turned you into," I pointed out.**

**He grumpled a curse but I couldn't understand it.**

**"When are you guys coming?" He asked.**

**"Let me see, it's Monday, we'll probably head out late Saturday," I said.**

**"A WEEK!" He said.**

**"You wait like 8 months, one more week won't kill you, I promise," I said.**

**"We'll see about that, won't we," he said.**

**I chuckled.**

**"How's Yosselyn?" He asked.**

**"Good, annoying sometimes," I said.**

**"Why?" He asked, kinda of mad.**

**It was just to fun pushing Preston's buttons.**

**"She talks alot about you, and from what I've heard you talk alot about her too," I teased.**

**"Of course, I do. She's my girlfriend, I love her," he said, his voice dripping with love.**

**"You really think I want to hear about my **_**daughter**_** being your **_**girlfriend**_**?" I asked.**

**"Well, I see your point," he said.**

**"So what are you doing?" I asked, changing the subject.**

**"I just got off work, Drake's a bitch of a boss," he whined.**

**"Ha, wow. You're a man now, take it like one," I teased.**

**"For a grownup, you tease alot," he said.**

**"We're the same age dumbass," I said.**

**"Yeah, but you look 26 I look 19," he said, proudly.**

**"That's what happens when you stop phasing," I pointed out.**

**"No shit sherlock," he said.**

**"Yeah," I said.**

**"Does it feel wierd?" He asked.**

**"Kinda, I mean I can still phase I just choose not too," I said.**

**"So you still can?" He asked.**

**"Yeah, I mean another 10 years and I won't," I said.**

**"You know you're still our alpha," he said.**

**"You made me alpha again beta," I pointed out.**

**"It was my choice," he said.**

**"Maybe if Ephraim phases it won't be the same," I said.**

**"Maybe but he's like 8 months old," he laughed.**

**"That's true," I said.**

**"I can't wait to see Myleigh," I said.**

**"She hasn't changed much since you saw her a year ago, just a little bit more old," he said.**

**"It's so wierd," I said.**

**"Why?" He asked.**

**"I mean like now when you see Myleigh and Jake together you see husband and wife, but back then you saw brother and sister," I said.**

**"I know, but trust me it's not wierd. I lived it," he said.**

**He had a point.**

**"So what are you doing?" He asked**

**"Looking at my team's players' papers. The manager is going to transfer one, he said I could choose," I said.**

**"Nice,nice," he yawned.**

**"Whatever, get some sleep," I laughed.**

**"Yeah,yeah. Bye, tell Yosselyn I miss her, and I can't wait to see her," he said.**

**"Will do," I said, hanging up.**

**After a few more minutes I headed home.**

**I walked inside, and found Brielle there, making dinner.**

**"Hey, honey," I smiled.**

**"Hey, how was your day?" She asked.**

**"Good, I mostly did paper work today," I said, making my way over to her.**

**"Mm, that's nice," she smiled.**

**I smiled back and pulled her to me, kissing her.**

**"Ew, that's gross," Isael stated, making his way over to the chips.**

**"Isael, I said wait until dinner's ready," Brielle told him.**

**"Mom, it's taking to long," he whined.**

**"Just like 5 more minutes, go get Yosselyn," I told him.**

**"I was going anyway, I don't want to witness anymore...**_** Pg-13**_** in here," he said, making his way upstaires.**

**"I think we dropped him alot when he was a baby," I laughed.**

**"Yeah," Brielle agreed.**

**"We leave Saturday right?" I asked.**

**"Sounds good," she smiled.**

**"Preston's like harasing me to get there already," I laughed.**

**"Ha, well he can wait one more week," she chuckled.**

**I smiled back in agreement.**

**Yosselyn, and Isael came down that moment.**

**"Stop it you fag!" Yosselyn hissed.**

**"Oo, I'm scared," he laughed.**

**"Just wait till we get to the rez," Yosselyn smiled, meaning she'd tell Preston.**

**"Well, I'm nice to you over there, Mom says we have to make a good empression," he said, blushing.**

**"Maybe it's because Preston's over there," I laughed.**

**"Dad, that's not funny, he's huge," Isael said.**

**Yosselyn laughed.**

**"C'mon let's eat," Brielle said.**

**After we all sat down and began dinner, it seemed like a good time to tell them.**

**"We leave for Washington Saturday," I said.**

**Yosselyn smiled so big, I thought her face was going to freeze.**

**"Nice," Isael said, mouthful of food.**

**"Isael!" Brielle said, smacking the back of his head.**

**"How long?" Yossie asked.**

**"3 weeks at the most," I said.**

**"That's not long enough, I can't wait to get transfered to Washington University," she smiled.**

**"So you can be with Preston," Isael teased.**

**"Duh," she said, sticking her tongue out.**

**Sometimes I had to remember that Yosselyn was 19 and Isael was 15.**

**"That means I get to have my birthday over there," my son smiled.**

**"Great, that means the other douches will be there," Yossie said.**

**"A.J. and Jonny are awesome," Isael said.**

**"Yeah, whatever," my daughter said.**

**"Aren't you like 50? I think it's time you moved out," Isael pointed out.**

**"No! I'm 19, and yeah in a few months, I'll be living in Washington," she hissed.**

**"You'll miss me," Isael smiled.**

**"I'd have to be really crazy," she said.**

**"C'mon Yossie, Preston isn't everything," he said.**

**"Isael! Aw, you're jealous," she smiled.**

**Isael blushed.**

**She hugged him , since she was sitting beside him.**

**"Okay, stop. I'm not mushy," he said.**

**"Awww," Brielle, Yosselyn, and I said.**

**That Saturday, we left for the rez.**

**The trip was long, but it wass nice just us 4, it wouldn't be like this for long.**

**On Monday morning, we arrived.**

**Yosselyn and I were the only ones awake. **

**Preston was already waiting for us.**

**"Yosselyn!" He smiled, pulling her from the car.**

**She smiled and hugged him tightly. For the next part, I had to look away, after all I didn't need to see my daughter doing that.**

**"Jordan," Preston smiled.**

**"Nice to see you man," I smiled back.**

**After Brielle, and Isael woke up we went to see Myleigh.**

**"Jordan, I missed you," she smiled, pulling me into a hug.**

**"I missed you too, little sister. How's Ephraim? Last time I saw him, he could barely open his eyes," I said.**

**"Come in," she smiled.**

**"Uncle Jordan," Gulianna smiled.**

**"Hi," I smiled, scooping her up.**

**She went to Brielle after that.**

**"Jacob," I smiled.**

**"How's it going?" He smiled back.**

**"Good," I said.**

**"You?" I asked.**

**"Same," he smiled, letting me see my nephew.**

**Ah, Ephriam. He had Jacob's black hair, Jacob's face, but Myleigh's personality.**

**Gulianna, she had Myleigh's face, Myleigh's hair, and Embry's personality.**

**"Anymore kids?" Brielle asked.**

**"Not right now," Myleigh laughed.**

**"Aw," Jacob pouted.**

**We all started laughing.**

**"Isael," Myleigh smiled.**

**"Hey, Auntie," he teased, because she was a little shorter than him.**

**"Funny," she said.**

**We went to see my dad after that.**

**"Jordan," Dad smiled.**

**"Hey, I missed you," I said.**

**"Me too," he said, giving me a hug.**

**MaryKate gave me one too.**

**We all sat down on the porch after that, it was late September, fall was begining.**

**"Preston, remember you said I could tell you when people aren't very nice to me," Yosselyn smiled, making Isael tense up.**

**"Yeah," he smiled back, playing along.**

**Yossie looked over at Isael, making him look away.**

**"Really? Well that just won't do," he growled.**

**"I'm sorry Yosselyn," Isael cried.**

**"Gosh, chill," she smiled.**

**"That's not funny," he said, blushing.**

**I saw Ashton and Jessica coming with their 3 children, more like teenagers.**

**"Well, well. Jordan," Ashton smiled.**

**"It's nice you too," I smiled.**

**"Brielle," Jessica smiled.**

**"Hey," Brielle smiled.**

**The kids got together, apart from Preston who couldn't separate from Yosselyn.**

**"Yeah, life's good," Ashton smiled.**

**"Yeah, can tell," I said.**

**"Where's Dusty? He's missing the fun," I asked.**

**"I don't know, Jackie said they'd be here soon," Ashton shrugged.**

**"How's Anho, Anthony, and MaceyKade?" I asked.**

**"Good, they really wanted to come but Anthony didn't get any time off," Mary said.**

**"Really, it's okay," I said.**

**"Hey, Jaslene," Isael smiled.**

**Somehow I felt like if Jonny did phase, he'd imprint on Jaslene, and trust me I've never been wrong when it comes to werewolves.**

**"Hey, kiddo," she smiled, with her parents behind her.**

**They had another son, Derek, he was 14.**

**"Isael, we're glad you're here, especiely with all these girls," Derek , A.J. and Jonny said.**

**"Yeah, I hear you," he said, looking at Yosselyn.**

**The pack that only consisted of Drake, (Preston, but he was going to try to stop phasing since Yosselyn was of age), Kyle, Andrew, Brady, and Josh now. **

**Some of the older pack had stopped phasing long ago, like Sam still lived here, with Emily and their son Victor, their daughter Catie had died in a car crash just a few years back, and Sarah moved to New York, Paul and Rachel moved to Hawaii with Rebecca when Corinne married a guy over there, and had her daughter Kayleen, but they still visited Ashton. Collin and Hope still lived here, Quil and Claire still lived here, because their sons still phased, Jared and Kim moved to California, but still come since Jessica still lives here, and Josh still phases. Seth, he went to one of Arizona's universities, with a football scholarship, he's t going pro, and his mom Sue passed away before she saw him play big time, along with my grandpa Charlie.**

**I'd go see the pack later, since they were still patroling. Victor came along with Emily and Sam just a few minutes later.**

**He was around Jonny's age, maybe around 19.**

**Billy, he passed away when Gulianna was 2, and old Quil before Isael was born. **

**"Alpha," Sam whispered, laughing.**

**"What? No, this dumbasses just wanted to make me the 'responsible' one," I said.**

**They started laughing.**

**Life was so easy.**

**(A/N. Hey, well this is just a look into a 'normal' day and let's just say he has very few days left. Benjy's wife's position has been taken PaolaMichelle, I don't know if you would like for me to say your pen names, and Isael's wife Cynthia. Anyways tell me what you think, Please(:**


	2. They call me, Auster Call

If you guys wanna see what Lucy and Ayana look like, just ask in a review, thankss.

Benjamin.

I walked into the study room, plopping myself down on the chair.

I blew a breath out.

I looked down at the desk, financial papers, great.

There was a knock at the door.

PaolaMichelle, my wife came in.

"Soey, she's on the phone," she said, throwing the phone at me.

"Thanks."

she shut the door behind her.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone.

"Benjamin," my mother's voice smiled.

"Hey, mother," I said.

"Son, you've been in London to long, when are you coming?" She demanded.

"Mother, you know I can't," I said.

"Bella and Edward are working on it," she pleaded.

"Ah, that reminds me. Tell Grandma Isabella that I decline her offer, now is not the time to make stupid decisiones," I snapped.

"Benjamin!" She threatend.

"I'm serious, just because she is my grandma means I will take up her offer, I've found someone else for it," I said.

"It's better for Bella to do it, she's family," she said.

"Look, this is exacly why I left," I snapped.

I heard her move the phone away from herself, then I heard my father.

"Ben? Let me speak with him," Xabi said.

"Wait, how are Lucy and Ayana?" Soey asked.

Ayana Jasadee, and Lucy Kalyn, my three year old twin daughters.

"Their fine, PaolaMichelle is with them," I said.

"Son, it's your father, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm good, business is going extremly well, I have not heard from Carlisle and Emse , is there a problem... again?" I asked.

"No, we haven't heard from them since past May, no communication of any form," he said.

"That's a pity, I wish they had news," I said.

"Don't we all," he said.

"Santiago sends you his blessings," I said.

"Hmm, I'm still suprised you both are still business partners," he joked.

"Yes, I know, but we've put for almost seven years, but we've gotten over our differences," I said.

"I still say that business isn't for you," my father said.

"I still don't care, it isn't like any government would ever find out," I growled.

"Do you enjoy what you do?" He growled back.

"I do nothing, I just sell that's all," I said.

There was silence.

"This is why you haven't met my daughtes, exacly why. This is why it's better we keep our distance, Father. Goodbye," I said, hanging up.

I walked out of my office, towards the twin's playroom.

My mother she says my daughters look just like my aunt Myleigh, but I never met that aunt.

"Benjamin? Is that you?" My wife asked.

"Yeah," I laughed.

I found it funny, in just four years my wife was starting to sound English.

"Daddy," Lucy and Ayana ran up to me, hugging my legs.

"Loves, c'mon, let's go walking in the park," I smiled.

We headed out, our small family.

It wasn't that I hated my family, it was just that we never say eye to eye on things.

I moved from Spain years before I met my wife, and had my daughtes.

I didn't invite them to my wedding, nor to any occasion involving my daughtes.

When I left college, around eight years ago, I moved to London, here I got into business.

Into terrorist business, I sold things to terrorists, like guns, buildings, blue prints, you name it.

I would never get caught, it was just how good I was.

My father's brother, Santiago joined me just a year later, it was a good business, my way of life.

It would be a good life, the only thing that wasn't perfect in it..

Something that bothered me everyday.

Back when I was small, around my daughters' ages, my family got me into some problems, they weren't good ones either.

I also had government problems from differnt countries.

My greatgreatgrandmother Emse, were looking for a way to end my first problem. They was just no telling how.

"Benji, I was thinking, maybe going to see Soey would be a good idea," she broke the silence.

"You know how I feel," I said.

I've changed alot of things, like my business name was Auster Call, the last name was my mother's, but Benjamin was the name I'd been babitzed with.

My family knew me by Benjamin, top head terrorits knew me by Auster Call, the guy who can get you anything.

* * *

There, it is, Benjamin. I'm not really Team Bella or Team Edward. Sorry, I like the wolves better.. I like reviews, they kinda of push me to right the chapter, they make me do it. So, there you go, chapter two.


	3. Stay out of Auster's damn business

-Benjamin, only in this chapter he is refered to as Auster.

**"You fucking douche! I said I wanted TEN of them, are you fucking stupid! You only ordered TWO!" Jaxon Skinth yelled, throwing the order papers in my face.**

**I grabbed the papers, crushing them in my hand.**

**"Not my problem," I said, putting one hand in my pocket.**

**"What the fuck do you mean! I want my money back, Call!" Jaxon demanded.**

**"The order was placed, it's already being made! Just order eight damn more," I hissed.**

**"I can't! That would mean a new order, new deposit!"**

**I chuckled.**

**"Not my problem," I laughed.**

**He threw himself at me, gun in hand.**

**Jaxon was a muscled man, tall too, but no human could ever hurt me.**

**I grabbed him by the neck, putting him against the wall, taking the gun.**

**"I SAID NOT MY FUCKING PROBLEM," I hissed against him, crunching the gun in my hand.**

**I let him go, glaring at him.**

**He stabled himself, fixing his cloths.**

**I chuckled, starting to leave his poor excuse for an office.**

**"You're playing with fire, kid. One of these days, you're going to get burned," he yelled after me.**

**I smiled at myself, throwing a lazy hand gesture over my shoulder.**

**I took the staires, going down to the backdoor.**

**My Escalade was waiting for me.**

**Santiago was in the front seat.**

**I got in the passenger, putting my dark shaded glasses over my eyes.**

**"How did things go?" He asked, starting the engine.**

**"He didn't want the order," I said, getting my Droid out.**

**"You're calling him aren't you?" He chuckled.**

**I nodded, hitting the call butten.**

**"Auster, I didn't expect this call," Clarkson chuckled.**

**"The jackass declined the new order," I hissed.**

**"So is this a yes?"**

**"Hell yeah!"**

**"When will you transfer the money?"**

**"Ten minutes, seven tops," I said, hitting end.**

**"Jaxon will be sorry," Santiago said, taking the highway.**

**I looked back at Jaxon's building, taking one last look at his men.**

**I shook my head, focusing on the road ahead.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .**

**"500,000,000 to Austria, american money" I said again to a new bank employer.**

**"Sir, would you like to rethink that?" The man asked.**

**"Look, I've been here long enough, either send the money, or point me to a bank that will," I hissed.**

**"I'm just making sure you know what you're doing. To the same adress?" **

**"Yes."**

**"Done."**

**I rolled my eyes, almost half an hour for this.**

**I walked out of the bank, eyeing the streets.**

**I looked in the reflection of one the department windows.**

**Short dark hair, spiked, dark skin, native look.**

**I didn't just go "Benjamin" for anyone, especialy my clients.**

**They went for Auster Call, Jordan Call look.**

**I'm sure my uncle wouldn't mind.**

**I got into the Escalade, driver's seat.**

**Santiago wasn't just my right hand man, he had his own business.**

**I went back to the hotel, ready to leave Australia, I changed my appearance.**

**I left the hotel at the exact time, there was always someone trying to find Auster and I wasn't about to be dumbfounded.**

**After a long flight, I was finally home.**

**"What's that?" I asked my daughters, sitting on the couch with them, reading their children books.**

**"Doggy," Ayana smiled, pointing to the photo.**

**I nodded, smiling.**

**"Woof, woof," Lucy agreed.**

**I laughed.**

**I felt my phone vibrate, Auster's phone.**

**"Excuse, daddy," I said, getting up, heading for the terrace.**

**"What?" I growled.**

**"There has been a problem," Clarkson started.**

**"Dammit Clarkson! I thought you could handle this shit, this is why-! What the fuck happened!" I demanded.**

**"Yulian, he got involved," he goaned.**

**"How the fuck did the italian find out!" I growled.**

**"Jaxon's righthand, Ulises, he went to Italy for an assingment, and well," he said.**

**"Fucking great! You know what this means!" I growled.**

**"No! We don't need the damn german bitch in this!" **

**"You will work with her, if you want the other half," I spat.**

**"Fine, but I think I can take Yulian!"**

**"You fucking dumbass! This means he will get Valence in this! This is why I am recrutting Karina!" I growled.**

**"Okay, I see. Look just tell her to meet me in Paris, tomorrow night," he said, hanging up.**

**I growled, searching my contacts.**

**I punched the call butten.**

**"What the fuck do you want Auster!" Karina screeched.**

**"Listen, I have a mission for you!" I hissed.**

**"Keep talking sweet to me, how much?"**

**"600 grand," I said.**

**"Who?"**

**"Valence Willemberd," I said.**

**"Well, he might be a little hard, but I can handle," she said.**

**"How long?"**

**"As soon as possible!"**

**"Will do."**

**"Meet Clarkson tomorrow in Paris, he'll give you what you need," I said.**

**"Any last words for Valence?" She hissed humorisly.**

**"STAY OUT OF AUSTER'S GODDAMN BUSINESS, is all," I said.**

**She laughed her bitchy laugh, ending the call.**

**Karina, she was the best german assasin I knew.**

**She was a woman, so no one suspected.**

**I shook my head, looking towards the sunset.**

**"Honey, you should take a break, Santiago has this," PaolaMichelle smiled, walking outside.**

**I smiled at her, wrapping my arms around her.**

**"Yeah," I laughed, attacking her lips.**

**"Ooo, Momma," Lucy giggled.**

**I laughed, looking over at our daughters.**

**. . . . . . . .**

**Jaxon***

**"Her name is Yosselyn, she is going to attend Washington University! Her last name is Call! Auster must have something to do with her, their looks are similar," I growled.**

**There was no fucking way Call was going to play me again.**

[Any good?]


End file.
